game_shakersfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Game Shipper
Game Shipper ist die 17. Episode in der 2. Staffel von Game Shakers. Die Premiere fand am 11. April 2018 vor 1,10 Millionen Zuschauern statt. Überblick Bei Game Shakers schreit Hudson auf Trip, um das Spiel zu spielen. Babe und Kenzie beobachten einen iCarly-Marathon. Hudson sitzt auf Trips Schoß. Eine Stunde ist vergangen und Dub kommt an und ist wütend auf Trip und sagt ihm, dass er zu seinem Konzert gehen soll. Dub sieht es dann auch an. Eine weitere Stunde ist vergangen. Bunny und Ruthless kommen an und sehen es auch an. Dubs Konzert wurde abgesagt und es ist jetzt 6 Uhr morgens und die Jungs schlafen. Sie wachen auf und Babe und Kenzie beginnen einen Streit darüber, wer Freddie liebt, Carly oder Sam. Trip sagt, frag einfach Nathan Kress, der in New York ist. Sie planen, es zu tun. Babe und Kenzie sind nur beruflich im Hotel. Sie sehen, dass jemand in Gary Wolfs Zimmer gehen darf, aber sie dürfen nicht in Nathan Kress Zimmer gehen. Ein Typ ruft Sicherheit und Nathan öffnet die Tür, ohne dass sie es wissen. Die Jungs schmeißen dann eine Party mit einem Haufen Mädchen, um das iCarly-Titellied zu singen. Babe und Kenzie kommen und erzählen ihnen, dass sie Nathan Kress nicht getroffen haben. Dub sagt, dass er es tun kann, um Nathan Kress zu treffen. Trip sagt dass er eine Idee hat. Trip sagt, dass Dub einen Maskenbildner beauftragen kann, um Hudson wie Nathan Kress aussehen zu lassen. Die Reise bringt Babe und Kenzie in Koffer, damit sie nicht erwischt werden können. Ein Mann sitzt auf dem Koffer, in dem Kenzie ist. Die Dame nimmt im Hotel an und er ist in Zimmer 8D. Trip begleitet Hudson zum Aufzug und Trip sagt dem Typen, dass er aufhören soll auf den Koffern zu sitzen. Sie erreichen das Zimmer und lassen Babe und Kenzie aus den Koffern raus. Hudson isst Pizza. Dub sagt, er geht ins Hotelzimmer und Nathan kommt an und ruft die Security an. Er legt auf. Nathan will gerade sagen, wen er liebt, bis Dub ankommt. Die Security kommt an und tritt die Bande aus. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Madisyn Shipman als Kenzie Bell * Cree Cicchino als Babe Carano * Thomas Kuc als Hudson Gimble * Benjamin Flores, Jr. als Triple G * Kel Mitchell als Double G Wiederkehrende Besetzung * Bubba Ganter als Bunny * Sheldon Bailey als Ruthless Gastbesetzung * Nathan Kress als er selbst * David Abed als Keet * Natalie Ceballos als Colleen * Sean James als großer Mann Trivia * Nathan Kress hat in der Folge einen Cameo gemacht. * Nathan leitet auch die Episode. * Die Antwort von wem Freddie Gefühle hatte, wurde nie offenbart. * Dies ist das erste Mal, dass 2 Nickelodeon-Alumni-Stars aus zwei verschiedenen Dan Schneider-Shows zusammen aufgetreten sind. Kel von Kenan & Kel und Nathan Kress von iCarly sowie Dans aktuelle Nick-Stars erscheinen ebenfalls mit und machen dies zu einem 3-Wege-Dan Schneider Cross-Auftritt. * Als Kenzie ihren Kopf aus dem Koffer steckt, während Triple G sie und Babe ins Hotel schleicht, ist es eine ähnliche Szene in iCarly, wo Sam in einem Koffer ist und versucht, in der iCarly-Episode "iToe Fatcakes" über die Grenze zu schleichen. Ironischerweise ist diese Folge ein iCarly-Crossover und sie haben wahrscheinlich die gleiche Szene in dieser speziellen iCarly-Szene mit dieser Game-Shakers-Szene gleich gemacht. * Diese Episode wurde im Rahmen des 10-jährigen Jubiläums von iCarly ausgestrahlt. * Als Babe sagte "Lass alles für mich", war es eine Anspielung auf iCarly 's Titelsong, "Leave it all to me" * Babe verschiffte Creddie (Carly und Freddie), während Kenzie Seddie (Sam und Freddie) schiffte und andeutete, dass jeder die Haupt- und Nebenfiguren unterstütze, was ironisch ist, da Babe, der Hauptprotagonist von Game Shakers, Carly, die Hauptfigur von iCarly, wählte Kenzie, der Deuteragonist, wählte Sam, iCarly's Deuteragonist. * Dub sagt, dass iCarly wie Kenan & Kel war, aber nicht so lustig. Dub wird von Kel Mitchell portraitiert, der der Co-Star von Kenan & Kel war. * Nathan sagt: "Ich weiß, was die Ziege getan hat". Dies ist ein Verweis auf die iCarly- ''Episode "iGot a Hot Room", in der Carly erwähnt, dass an ihrem letzten Geburtstag ein Vorfall in einem Streichelzoo mit einer Ziege stattfand, der nicht aufgedeckt wurde. * Das Hotelzimmer, in dem Nathan Kress wohnt, ist das Zimmer 8-D, das eine Anspielung auf ''iCarly ist, in dem die Wohnung, die sein Charakter, Freddie, genau wie seine Wohnung 8-D hat. ** Das 8-D-Zeichen hat auch ein sehr ähnliches Design wie das in der Show. * Hudson erwähnt die Show "Night Rider". * Zu Beginn sahen alle einen iCarly-Marathon. Im wirklichen Leben, bevor diese Episode ausgestrahlt wurde, gab es einen wochenlangen iCarly Marathon auf TeenNick. ** Man kann das TeenNick-Logo auf dem Fernsehgerät sehen, auf dem sie sich gerade befinden. * Das Äußere des Four Stevens ist eigentlich das Plaza Hotel in New York mit einem digital hinzugefügten Schild. * Das Four Stevens befindet sich ebenfalls in einem echten New Yorker Hotel namens Four Seasons. * Der Name Gary Wolf ist eine Anspielung auf die ''iCarly-'' Episode "iStage an Intervention", in der ein Student mit diesem Namen nach Ridgeway geht.